


guilty feet got no rhythm

by hopeletgo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeletgo/pseuds/hopeletgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He comes home to find Harry dancing around the kitchen in her knickers, which to be fair isn’t that uncommon, especially now that it’s summer." </p><p>Niall goes down on girl!Harry in their kitchen. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guilty feet got no rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mogigraphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogigraphia/gifts).



> this is for [Jes](sgtjamesrogers.tumblr.com) whose birthday is today. Happy birthday darling! 
> 
> also much thanks to Natasha for giving it a read through. you're an angel! :*
> 
> the title has nothing to do with anything, i'm just still giggling about harry having _careless whisper_ lyrics tattooed on his ankles.

He comes home to find Harry dancing around the kitchen in her knickers, which to be fair isn’t that uncommon, especially now that it’s summer. Her wavy hair is pulled up in a messy bun and she’s wearing one of his tank tops that she probably found on the floor of their bedroom.  It scoops so low on her chest that he can see the v of her breasts peaking out. 

He can also see she’s not wearing a bra and now that he’s noticed _that_ it’s hard to stop staring at the way her nipples are poking through the white material of the shirt and the way they sort of bobble as she shakes her hips in time to the tinny music blaring over her phone’s speakers.

[Careless Whisper by George Michael, lyrics to which Niall is afraid she’s going to get tattooed on her body one day.]

“Guilty feet got no rhythmmm,” he hears her raspy voice singing quietly as she pulls a pan of what smells like brownies from the oven. He moves closer until he can brush his hand along her hips. She twists around quickly after that with a goofy smile playing across her face, now singing loudly “Never gonna dance again the way I danced with youuuuu” lips pursing comically as she draws out the “u”. 

He smiles back as she places an icing covered finger to his lips. He darts out his tongue and licks slowly, sucking her finger into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the tip.  She grins even wider as she pulls it away, reaching behind her to turn off the music from her phone.  She faces him again, the smile now softened into something less giddy and more controlled.

She then tugs at the front of his shirt until their lips are touching, licking carefully into the seam of his mouth, soft tongue dragging quickly across the chapped skin there. He smiles as he opens his mouth giving her entrance to the inside. He groans quietly as she licks the roof of his mouth and then down the inside of his cheeks before tangling their tongues together.

He pushes forward until her back is up against the counter letting his hand slide her ( _his)_ shirt, dragging his knuckles slowly up the side of her body, hip to rib cage until they’re resting against the outside of her breast. He feels her breath stutter in his mouth just the tiniest bit as he strokes the skin there.  She squirms a bit and breaks the kiss long enough to mutter “my back.” it takes a minute for his brain to catch up before he realizes she’s probably not comfortable jammed against the edge of the counter.

He moves his hand so it’s resting against the small of her back and pulls her forward so their bodies are now flush against the other. He then maneuvers them to the larger counter space on the far side of the refrigerator and Harry picking up quickly lifts her self onto the top, wrapping a leg around his thigh and pulls him between her legs.

He moves his lips and begins to dot kisses down her neck, sucking gently when his lips brush over her pulse point, letting his tongue graze over the blood rushing underneath for a moment before continuing downwards to where her nipples are now taut against her top.  He thumbs them gently before sucking one into his mouth, wetting the fabric there.  Harry’s got a hand smoothing his hair back as he sucks and he can feel her chest begin to rise quicker under his mouth.  She pulls his back up after several minutes and their tongues are tangling together more urgent now.

He tugs at bottom hem of her shirt and helps her pull it off her body.  Her chest is flushed pink with exertion, and he can see the gleam of sweat beginning to pool in her collarbones where her swallow tattoos stand out starkly against her skin. He licks his way down one side of her chest, tongue dragging lazily, circling the skin around her nipple for a few second before licking a stripe across it and then repeats the process to the other side.

He slides a hand until its palming the front of her knickers and he can feel the nub of her clit already swollen and erect against his fingers as he rubs gently there. Her hips stutter forward to meet his touch, rocking against him. Tiny whimpers escape from her throat as he works his tongue against her nipple in rhythm with the slide of his hand. 

He squeezes the base of his cock through his shorts where it’s tenting the material and throbbing for attention before kissing down the rest of her chest until he’s licking along the seam of her panties.  He buries his face in the soft fabric now wet against her cunt, taking a minute to enjoy the musky smell of Harry and heat mixing together before he licks up patch of wet, feeling Harry’s body jerk as he does. He swirls everywhere but her clit until she tugs hard at his hair in a way that means hurry up.  He does one last lick before he tugs her panties, hands grazing her bum as she lifts her hips for him to drag them off.

He tosses them aside quickly and begins kiss down her thigh, sucking hard at the skin where her thigh meets the outer fold of her pussy.  The skin begins to pucker underneath his tongue driving him to suck harder until he sees it begin to purple only then does he pull off, soothing the sting of the bite with his tongue. 

Harry’s squirming underneath him now, thighs tightening against his head when he begins to lick the inside of her folds. The skin is dark with arousal, her whole cunt glistening with wetness and he can feel the throb of blood underneath his tongue.  He spends his time tracing random patterns across the whole of her until she’s begging for him to suck her clit. 

“Niall, please.” her voice is broken and desperate and when he looks briefly, her heads thrown back, hair sticking to her temples and ponytail nearly completely undone.  His dick gives an approving throb and he knows he’s leaking, can feel the uncomfortable rub of his pants against the sensitive tip as he shifts around.

He darts his tongue, lapping into her entrance, tasting the bitter taste of her. She jerks and groans against him in a way that has him moving to shove off his pants  and underwear in one tug to free his cock. It bobs against his stomach, wetting his belly with precome.  He squeezes the base once again before knowing if he doesn’t he’s liable to blow his load before he’s even finished with Harry.

Now more comfortable himself, he attaches himself to her clit, sucking the hard nub into his mouth and under his tongue, swirling his tongue in circles. Harry’s rutting against him and he knows she’s close. He continues to suck as he slips two fingers inside her, tight and wet, and curls upward once and then pulls out fast and repeats the process over and over.

It doesn’t take long before he feels he breaths begin to break and her cunt tighten around his fingers, her thighs squeezing his head.  He sucks her through it slowing down the pace of his fingers to match her decline from climax.

He pulls his fingers out of her as he feels her begin to relax and loosen but continues to lap softly at her clit until she’s pushing him away, chest heaving and a lazy smile on her face. 

“You can finish now” she says voice rough and that’s all the permission he needs to wrap a hand around himself, stroking quickly, her wetness still on his hands and mouth until his balls tighten and his vision whites as he shoots his load onto his torso.

An indeterminable amount of time later she lifts his head from where it’s been resting against the countertop, thumbs stroking his cheeks, he kisses the inside of thigh and then stands up in between her legs and kisses her properly on the mouth.  He rests his forehead against hers and she loops her arms around his neck, tickling her fingers through the hair that’s now curled with sweat.

They stay like that for a moment before Harry breaks the silence. “I don’t know about you but I could really go for a brownie.”

He chuckles before replying, pulling away from her. “Well we certainly can’t let your handiwork go to waste now can we?”

She shakes her head, that giddy smile from before now back on her face, “Nope. Besides we’re gonna need energy for round 2.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comments or drop me an message on [tumblr](paynerprise.tumblr.com) if you feel so compelled. thanks for reading!


End file.
